Cigarrillo, Jones
by The Lonely Darkness
Summary: Y por un instante olvidaron, el sucio mundo en el que se encontraban,su contrato como informante del agente, absolutamente todo, solo eran Alfred y Arthur, juntos, y tal vez era eso lo que los mantenía a flote. USUK
1. Chapter 1

_**Review? Por el poli más lindo!**_

**oOo**

La noche era fría y el humo del cigarrillo se elevaba en una fina nube hasta desaparecer en la profunda oscuridad, no tenía mucho tiempo y estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando su acompañante se retrasó alrededor de 6 minutos, usualmente era muy puntual en sus encuentros.

Pensó como diablos era que había llegado hasta esa situación, no podía comprenderlo. El tan recto, tan entregado a su patria, tan honorable y honesto, se encontraba sumido en lo más oscuro de las redes criminales que conformaban Nueva York, era difícil de creer pero tenía que hacer esto para que su país fuera mejor, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía todas las noches al dormir.

Escucho un sonido chirriante y unos pasos lentos se dirigieron hacia él, no se dio la vuelta, sabía que era lo que se encontraría.

-Agente Jones, lamento mi retraso, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos de camino acá, sabe cómo son estas cosas ¿no?, suplico y perdone mi tardanza.

Arthur Kirkland, punk, delincuente genio, los ojos y oídos de la ciudad, nada pasaba sin que el chico se enterara, su habilidad en el manejo de la informática además de tener amistades que le debían demasiados favores compensaba el hecho de que hace años que debía de estar en prisión por robo de identidad y traicionar a su país natal, Inglaterra, por infiltrar información gubernamental.

-Acordamos una hora, nada de retraso ¿recuerdas? Ahora, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

Se giró, y a pesar de haber visto cientos de veces ese rostro no pudo evitar sorprenderse como la primera vez. Blanquecino como la muerte, de rasgos finos y nariz pequeña, labios acolchados y rojos por el frio de la ciudad, cejas pobladas y bajo estas unos grandes u tristes ojos esmeralda, Jones sabía que escondían muchos secretos y el planeaba saberlos algún día, por lo pronto se conformaría con lo que tenía.

-Ahhhh, la tengo… pero me costó mucho conseguirla, tendrás que esforzarte esta vez Alfred, es un tipo muy cuidadoso ese Braginski, ya han sido 3 años y aún no se le ha encarcelado, implica mucho trabajo esconderse así.

Le tendió un sobre y Alfred lo abrió con prontitud, por fin le pondría las manos encima a ese malnacido, estaba en la ciudad, por lo que las letras decían había estado viajando frecuentemente entre China y Rusia, claro, por motivos desconocidos que a Alfred le sonaba más a Yao Wang, hijo del líder del grupo Wang, con el que Iván Braginski tenía una gran alianza.

Tiro al suelo el cigarrillo y se alejó de su acompañante hacia la puerta con paso firme, esta noche lo sorprendería, al bastardo de Iván, tendría que actuar rápido o no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta en mucho tiempo y vaya que había esperado.

-¡ALFRED!

Se giró y un cuerpo se golpeó contra el suyo casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, la cabeza de Arthur se enterró en su pecho y puso sus brazos en sus hombros impidiéndole alejarse, como si supiera que si lo soltaba no volvería. Alfred suspiró acariciando la rubia cabeza, pasaban por esto cada vez que se reunían, Arthur sabia de los peligros de su trabajo y aun así permanecía a su lado, deseando con ese simple abrazo que volviera con vida, aunque nunca lo diría, su orgullo le impedía ser tan honesto. Puso su mano en la cintura del británico y lo atrajo más hacia él, demostrándole que estaba ahí y que nunca se iría de su lado.

Y por un instante olvidaron, el sucio mundo en el que se encontraban, las corruptas personas con las que lidiaban día a día, los secretos que había entre ellos, la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirlos, su relación que a pesar de continuar por años no podía definirse, su contrato como informante del agente, absolutamente todo, solo eran Alfred y Arthur, juntos y tal vez era eso lo que los mantenía a flote.

-Regresare pronto Artie, me debes una cita después de todo, o es que ya no te acuerdas ¿quién atrapo al tipo de Florida hace un mes? Prometo no llevarte a McDonalds, iremos a donde tú quieras.

El americano depositó un casto beso en los labios de su informante, para después salir de la azotea del horrendo edificio donde se encontraban, no estaba seguro de como eso es que había comenzado pero estaba seguro que lo mantendría a salvo, no dejaría que Braginski lo encontrara, no dejaría que le arrebatara a alguien preciado de nuevo, como lo había hecho con Matthew y Francis cuando era solo un novato en el mundo policial, destruyéndolo tanto a él como a Kirkland, esta vez sería diferente.

Arthur nunca lo sabría, pero él se encargaría de que Iván desapareciera para siempre, para poder comenzar de nuevo.

**oOo**

_Esta vez el cigarrillo que había encendido se consumiría y podría desvanecerse en la oscura noche._


	2. Chapter 2

_**No se por qué pero me pareció que merecía continuación? Esta algo extraño, espero y lo disfruten, aquí algo del pasado de los personajes! Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia pro subirme el ánimo! Review?**_

**oOo**

"_**De todos los peligros, el mayor es **__**subestimar **__**al enemigo**__**"**__**  
><strong>__**―**__**Pearl S. Buck**__**  
><strong>__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando era niño Alfred F. Jones creía que ser policía era lo mejor del mundo, una total aventura de nunca acabar. Entonces pasaron los años y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Masacres, asesinatos, violaciones, secuestro, robos, narcotráfico, terrorismo, demasiado para que un joven policía ingenuo lidiara con eso, porque él quería ser el héroe que terminara con todos los problemas del mudo, que la gente pudiera estar tranquila y feliz, que ningún mal asechara sus vidas. Solo era un chiquillo de 23 años creyéndose un adulto, pensando que podría luchar con todo eso. Y perdió.

Solía tener un hermano pequeño, Matthew, la clase de persona inocente por la que merecía la pena hacer ese trabajo, personas que no se daban cuenta de peligro ni aunque lo tuviera enfrente. Era un gran repostero y amaba a su hermano tanto como Francis, su estúpido y guapo novio francés.

Tenían una gran comunicación, Mattie iba cada jueves a traerle sus famosos panqueques canadienses, que a decir verdad no estaban nada mal. A su hermano le encantaba escuchar las ridículas aventuras que vivía día a día y a él por supuesto le encantaba ser el centro de atención, por favor que solo le aumentaba el complejo de héroe.

A Francis por desgracia lo veía todos los días, era compañero suyo en el departamento de policía de Nueva York, algo extraño ya que el infeliz no era estadounidense. Era un gran tipo, algo pervertido y ridículo, pero era cortés y hacia feliz a su hermanito, así que él no tenía nada que objetar en su contra.

Justo ahora tenían un caso muy difícil en el cual trabajaban juntos, el nombre del criminal era Iván Braginski, heredero de grandes generaciones de mafiosos rusos, que era buscado alrededor del mundo para ponerlo bajo arresto por numerosos cargos, aunque el tipo había logrado esconderse bien, justo ahora un poco de información les había llegado de una de las fuentes ilegales que poseían; A.K.

El tipo ese se enteraba de las cosas inclusive antes de que estuvieran sucediendo. Alfred lo conocía muy bien, era el mejor amigo del imbécil de Francis y también de su hermano, el cual desconocía cual era el papel que desempeñaba con la policía. Entre menos supiera Matt, más seguro estaba.

Y por supuesto que conocía al informante, demasiado bien para su desgracia. Habían sido "pareja" desde hace 3 años, o al menos eso era lo que creía el americano, porque eso de dormir juntos, compartir piso, llegar juntos a todos lados, salir a cenar y demás no era lo que hacían los amigos normales. Al menos los que el tenia.

A.K. era complicado, muy testarudo y sensible. Además de gruñón y sarcástico, pero eso era lo que lo hacía especial. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo que ya no sabía cómo comportarse con otras personas, al parecer ser expulsado del país por el que habías hecho tanto no lo había dejado muy contento con el mundo, aumentándole que era considerado un traidor por cosas que no hizo, lo hacía un poco más amargado día con día.

Ya nadie estaba tranquilo en el departamento de policía, todo el ajetreo que se generaba era a causa de Braginski. Que alguien lo había visto en Chinatown, o caminando en la Quinta Avenida, pero nadie tenía la certeza de saber dónde diablos se ocultaba ese monstruo. Ni siquiera Arthur después de tanto tiempo podía decir con exactitud donde se ocultaba, hasta que un milagro ocurrió.

Se corrían rumores de que el ruso mantenía una estrecha relación con los Wang, el grupo Chino que predominaba en los Estados Unidos y que manejaba toda Chinatown. Por supuesto, jamás se había encontrado nada que inculparles, pero aun así necesitaban eliminar todos los posibles vínculos de Braginski en el país, así que la policía se decidió a crear unos cuantos cargos para su propia beneficencia y Alfred fue llamado para dirigir el cateo del cuartel chino, encontrándose con las "armas" que traficaban los chinos.

El futuro heredero, Yao Wang que en ese momento se encontraba en su hogar fue detenido y condenado a 10 años de prisión, su padre no corrió con tanta suerte. Obtuvo la cadena perpetua.

El oficial Jones se encontraba tranquilo, al parecer Braginski había salido del país y según A.K. estaba dirigiéndose a China, por fin un descanso después de una gran tormenta.

Cita en McDonald's con A.K., después el departamento, la ropa salió y la temperatura de la habitación subió, la cama era un desastre de sabanas y piel, el teléfono sonaba pero no lo contestaron. Fuera lo que fuera podía esperar a mañana, por poco habían librado la decadencia del país por dios. El tiempo ahora era para ellos.

Ese pensamiento fue su más grande error.

**oOo**

Alfred despertó al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en su puerta principal, A.K. estaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, desnudo, calientito y pequeño, que hacía que su…

Mas golpes lo sacaron de su ensoñación, se puso los boxers que estaban en la cabecera y salió a ver quién perturbaba su sueño, la cara conocida de su jefe lo confundió de sobre manera, jamás lo había visto así de trastornado.

Lo hizo pasar a su sala mientras todo el equipo se quedaba fuera, generalmente ellos era los primeros en entrar a su hogar cuando había algo importante que comunicarle, como el día en que llego su juego importado desde Japón, Kiku inclusive se había quedado a dormir esa noche.

Pero esta vez no parecía así, por lo que cerró con cuidado la puerta y se sentó delante de su jefe en el sofá. A.K. preparaba café en la cocina, Alfred no se lo diría, pero la "misteriosa desaparición del té" tenía que ver con el lavabo de la cocina.

Escuchaba en trasteo en la cocina, seguramente había olvidado donde puso la horrorosa taza con la bandera británica que le había regalado su hermano mayor la última navidad. Burlando se dé el.

"_**Dios salve a la reina"**_

Su jefe carraspeo un poco y el no tuvo más opción que encararle con una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto al ver las fotografías que se encontraban en la mesa del café. Dos asesinatos, cerca de la media noche, habían pedido ayuda, pero nadie había respondido.

Dos cuerpos, dos cabezas rubias, detrás se encontraba una estatuilla de Venus, regalo de A.K las navidades pasadas, también estaba la gorra que había olvidado hace dos semanas. Dos disparos en total, no sufrieron, lo más probable es que ni lo sintieran. Balística dictaminó que habían sido muy certeros en los tiros, no había habido signos de lucha así que lo más probable es que los hubiera atacado desprevenidos, cuando pidieron ayuda fueron asesinados. Ambos fallecieron al mismo tiempo, ninguno vio morir al otro, o al menos eso era lo que decía el reporte. El ruido de las balas fue lo que alerto al vecino que decidió llamar a la policía, que los encontró desangrados.

Levanto la vista del reporte, se había quedado frio, su jefe lo miraba con tristeza, Francis también había sido uno de sus mejores subordinados y los panecillos que llevaba Matthew para el eran de los más dulce. Ninguno de los 4 de esa ecuación merecía algo como aquello, Alfred estaba destrozado, pero el que en verdad se rompería era aquel que en ese momento preparaba café en la cocina.

Las condolencias se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, solo era 5 años mayor que aquel muchacho, pero Ludwig Beilshmidt había presenciado escenas parecidas una infinidad de veces y agradecía que en esos momentos Feliciano se encontrara muy seguro en casa de su hermano. Pero jamás había estado tan ligado a los asesinados, por amor de Dios, conocía a Francis desde que tenía memoria, era el estúpido mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Sentía una navaja en su garganta cuando pronunciaba esas palabras, que después de tantos años se había aprendido de memoria. Aunque no por eso se hacía más fácil.

Se despidió del oficial cuando un hombre más pequeño salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja, se despidió de él y salió del apartamento. Lo último que presenció fueron un par de ojos azules ardiendo en odio.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar dejando al equipo detrás, Kiku había salido de su guarida para ver a sus amigos, Antonio sonreía distraídamente y Gilbert estaba hecho un caos por dentro.

Se escucharon voces amortiguadas, tazas quebrándose y unos gritos horribles. Gritos que no eran del americano.

Pero para entonces Ludwig ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Así el dolor no lo alcanzaría.

**oOo**

A.K. llevaba 2 meses sin hablar, ni salir de la cama, solía dormir y llorar, el ciclo era repetitivo y enfermizo. Ya no toleraba los alimentos y al menor ruido su llanto comenzaba de nuevo.

No hubo nada que lo sacara de ese estado y el día en que intentó suicidarse Alfred F. Jones murió.

Juro vengarse del maldito Braginski, que había destruido su vida. Había asesinado a su hermano, a su mejor amigo y a su amor.

Así como él lo había hecho con el ruso.

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Pero esta vez el saldría vencedor.

Y de pronto el niño que soñaba con ser policía también murió.


End file.
